Gift For You
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Rukia, dan Ichigo memaksa Tessai bercerita soal Urahara dan Yoruichi. Hubungan antara Urahara dan Yoruichi tepatnya. UraYoru again! RnR!


Yah, saya nggak tau ultahnya Yoruichi kapan..., tapi lagi pengen bikin UraYoru dan... tadaaa!! jadilah fic ini!! emang saya akui, fic ini abal dan jelek.. apalagi dalam hal penulisan, jadi saya nggak bakalan heran kalau nanti ada yang bilang 'maksudnya apa sih?' atau.. 'rada bingung sih'

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite tapi Gift For You punya gue!!

Oh ya, tanda bintang (*) itu jadi pemisah antara cerita Tessai dan waktu sekarang. Huruf miring a.k.a. italic menandakan masa lalu dari cerita Tessai. Semoga kalian mengerti (halah)

So, enjoy this fic!!

**Gift For You**

"Yo-Yoruichi… Urahara-san…," Ichigo melotot melihat kejadian itu. Di belakangnya, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikakku, dan Yumichika ikut melotot mengintip kejadian itu.

Tau-tau….

SET!!

"Apa kalian liat-lihat, hah?!" suara Yoruichi menggelegar berserta pisau lipat menusuk pagar kayu tepat di sebelah Ichigo.

"Go-gomen!!!" seru mereka semua, terbirit-birit kabur masuk ke toko Urahara.

"Ah, mereka itu…," keluh Yoruichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah, biarkan saja," Urahara menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas yang senada dengan topinya. Sepasang mata tajamnya menatap Yoruichi dengan sebelah alis naik dan tangannya terulur pada Yoruichi. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Urahara, Yoruichi menyambut tangannya, dan mereka pun hilang, ber-shunpo.

"Waah… ternyataa…!" Yumichika heboh melihat adegan romantis kedua tokoh Siretei itu. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikakku, dan Rangiku mengangguk-angguk.

"Jarang-jarang mereka bermesraan seperti itu!" komentar Rangiku.

"Kupikir malah mereka hanya bersahabat, ternyata…," tambah Rukia.

"Kalian ini…," Hitsugaya menengahi.

"Kalian melihatnya ya?" tiba-tiba Tessai datang membawa beberapa minuman.

"Mau apalagi? Kami ada perlu dengan Urahara-san. Begitu masuk, sudah disuguhi adegan pelukan mereka," omel Renji. "Memang ada apa sih?"

Pertanyaan Renji disambut ramai oleh anak-anak. Mereka memaksa Tessai yang notabene dari dulu sudah dekat dengan Urahara dan Yoruichi, menceritakan semuanya.

"Hh… aku mulai tapi kalian diam. Ok?"

Mereka segera diam. Tessai pun bercerita.

*

Dulu, dulu sekali…, Yoruichi membenci Urahara. Dulu, dulu sekali… Urahara belum terkenal di Siretei. Dulu, dulu sekali… Yoruichi menantang Urahara bertarung. Dulu, dulu sekali…, saat Urahara belum jadi 'siapa-siapa' di Siretei tapi dia sudah mengalahkan Yoruichi—salah satu anggota Shihouin yang paling berbakat dan jenius.

-

"_Aku benci cowok lemot—lemah otot—seperti dia!" Yoruichi menatap Urahara jijik, namun cowok itu hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas. "Hah, bisanya hanya cengar-cengir jelek seperti itu. Yang benar saja!"_

_-_

"_Kau pikir kau jagoan?!" bentak Yoruichi. "Sini, tarung denganku kalau berani!"_

_Urahara tersenyum geli. "Kau tak takut? Aku sudah menghabisi seluruh anak buahmu, lho…."_

_Yoruichi melirik semua anak buahnya yang terkapar lemah, tak terkecuali Soi Fon yang selama ini anak kesayangannya. Gadis itu terbaring lemah di sampingnya, membuat Yoruichi geram. _

"_Ayo, bertarung denganku, Urahara Kisuke!"_

_-_

"_Akh…!" Yoruichi tersedak. Ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Mungkin beberapa tulang rusuknya patah terkena serangan Urahara tadi. _

_Tiba-tiba tangan Urahara terulur padanya. Yoruichi terkejut, namun ia membuang muka. Ia malu sekali karena sebagai seorang Shihouin tak bisa mengalahkan Urahara yang masih anak baru di divisi 12. Yoruichi merasa mukanya memerah karena kekalahannya yang memalukan ini. Membuatnya bertekad akan berlatih lebih giat lagi setelah ini. _

"_Ah? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Urahara menyadari perubahan warna yang ada di wajah Yoruichi. Ia berjongkok, tangannya yang terulur kini semakin mendekat. Yoruichi tahu apa yang cowok itu lakukan, pasti dia akan mengukur suhu badan Yoruichi. Yoruichi mencoba menepisnya, namun gagal karena tangan Urahara terulur bukan untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya, melainkan menyibakkan rambutnya. _

"_Eh?" Yoruichi terkejut karena tebakannya salah. Urahara menyibakkan rambut Yoruichi, memajukan tubuhnya, memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Yoruichi, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yoruichi, membuat wajah mereka sangat-amat dekat. _

"_Heeii!" Yoruichi mendorong pundak Urahara jauh-jauh. Lelaki itu tersentak, jatuh ke belakang. "Aku tak apa-apa!"_

_Bukannya marah, Urahara malah nyengir kuda. "Baguslah. Kupikir kau kalah karena kau lagi demam."_

_Muka Yoruichi memerah lagi. Ia memunggungi Urahara sambil menggotong Soi Fon dan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain._

"_Mau kubantu?" tawar Urahara._

_Yoruichi menoleh malas. "Tidak teri—" omongan Yoruichi terputus karena Urahara sudah menggotong anak buah Yoruichi yang lain dan bersiap berlari. Urahara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yoruichi hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Tanpa tunggu aba-aba, Yoruichi segera berlari meninggalkan Urahara. Tapi Urahara bersumpah, barusan ia mendengar Yoruichi berkata 'terima kasih'._

-

-

Dulu, Yoruichi tak pernah mengindahkan Urahara. Dulu, Yoruichi berlatih lebih giat demi mengalahkan Urahara. Dulu, Yoruichi belajar shunpo otodidak—bersama Urahara. Dulu, saat keluarga Shiba diusir keluar Siretei, saat Kuukaku harus pergi, saat Yoruichi—pertama kalinya, menangis karena itu, Urahara menghiburnya. Akhirnya, Yoruichi memanggil Urahara dengan nama depannya, dan menerima Urahara sebagai sahabatnya.

-

_Yoruichi melirik jendela kamarnya. _Dia_ datang lagi. Seorang cowok berbadan bungkuk, berambut pirang, dan tampak berantakan, bertengger di jendela kamarnya yang besar. _

"_Apa?!" bentak Yoruichi. Urahara—cowok itu—hanya bisa cengar-cengir tak jelas. _

"_Yo, Yoruichi!" sapa Urahara akhirnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Yoruichi mengehela napas panjang kesal. Ia mendorong bahu Urahara sekuat mungkin hinggat cowok itu terjungkal sampai tanah. Siapa suruh masuk kamar orang—kamar perempuan, pula—tanpa ijin?Dan kamar itu adanya di lantai 3, lagi! Menyebalkan. Yoruichi melirik cowok yang ia yakin sekarang lagi mendarat dengan posisi bagus. _

"_Hah?" Yoruichi tertegun. Urahara selamat sentosa di bawah sana. _Bagaimana caranya?_ Yoruichi membatin. Tapi… ah, peduli amat sama cowok itu! Yoruichi pun berbalik dan menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat. _

_-_

"_Hhh… hhh…," Yoruichi bernapas satu-satu. Kuukaku yang ada di hadapannya kini tersungkur. Kuukaku mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. Yoruichi menghela napas panjang, mengelap keringat di dahinya. _

"_Gila, kau!" seru Kuukaku. "Kau itu sudah sangat kuat, Yoruichi. Aku saja dikalahkanmu. Lagipula kau ini salah satu kebanggaan keluarga Shihouin kan? Untuk apa sih, kau berlatih lagi?"_

_Yoruichhi terdiam, mengambil napas sebentar. "Aku harus berlatih lebih lagi. Lebih dari ini. _Dia _adalah orang yang kedua kali mengalahkanku setelah guruku sendiri."_

_Alis Kuukaku mengerut. "Dia? Urahara? Anak baru di divisi 12 itu?"_

_Yoruichi hanya diam, tak menjawab. Kuukaku tertawa lebar. _

"_Dia memang hebat kan? Baru kemarin jadi anak baru, sekarang sudah menduduki kursi kelima, lho."_

_Yoruichi tersedak. "I-iya?!"_

"_Aku tak akan kaget kalau sebentar lagi ia dipromosikan menjadi wakil—ah, menjadi kapten! Kenapa kau tak bersahabat dengannya saja sih? Dia asik diajak ngobrol lho."_

_Yoruichi membeliakkan matanya. "Kau…? Kuukaku, kau… kau bersahabat dengannya?!"_

_Kuukaku mengangguk. "Ya, memang kenapa?"_

"_Haah…, terserah deh!" gerutu Yoruichi kesal. Ia bersiap berlatih lagi._

_-_

"_Hai, sedang apa nih?" _

_Yoruichi menoleh. Cowok sialan itu lagi! Yoruichi mengacuhkannya, kembali berkonsentrasi. Sedetik kemudian, ia ada 100 meter dari tempat semula, tetapi napasnya ngos-ngosan. _

"_Shunpo?" tebak Urahara begitu Yoruichi ada di sampingnya lagi. Yoruichi mengangguk kecil. Ia memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi lagi. _

"_Ajari aku juga dong," pinta Urahara. _

_Yoruichi akhirnya menoleh, kesal. "Aku juga belajar sendiri!"_

_Mata Urahara terbelalak. "Ototdidak? Wow…."_

_Keesokannya…, Yoruichi datang lagi ke tempat ia berlatih shunpo kemarin. Ternyata disana sudah ada Urahara. _

"_Ngapain kau?" tanya Yoruichi dengan dahi penuh kerutan. _

"_Ah? Berlatih shunpo," jawab Urahara. "Perhatikan."_

_Urahara yang ada di sebelah Yoruichi berkonsentrasi sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba ia ada di depan Yoruichi. 100 meter di depan Yoruichi. Yoruichi terngaga. _

"_Ba-bagiamana bisa?" Yoruichi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _

_Urahara mengangkat bahu. "Memperhatikan latihanmu kemarin."_

"_Kemarin? Dan dalam sehari kau sudah bisa menguasainya?!"_

_Urahra mengangguk singkat. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

_Yoruichi menggeleng. "Kau memang orang gila."_

_-_

_Kupu-kupu hitam itu menghampiri Yoruichi yang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Memberitahukan kalau keluarga Shiba diusir dari Siretei. Ya, Yoruichi tak perlu diberitahu lagi. Ia sudah tahu dari Kuukaku sendiri. Kuukaku berkata, sepertinya mereka akan berpindah-pindah. Yoruichi menatap refleksi bayangannya di cermin. Rambut ungu pendek. Kulit hitam. Mata lentik seperti kucing. Kedua tangan menopang wajah. Sementara wajahnya tak terlihat karena ditutupi kedua tangannya. Ia melirik tangan kanannya, basah. Ia mengurung diri di kamar seharian, menangis tersedu. _

_Tok-tok!_

"_Yoruichi-san!" suara Soi Fon di luar pintu menggema. "Yoruichi-san?!"_

"_Pergi, Soi Fon! Aku tak ingin diganggu!" seru Yoruichi dengan suara serak. Ia membanting dirinya di tempat tidur, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. _Ayolah, jangan mengeluarkan air mata lagi…. Kumohon…, berhentilah! Memalukan sekali!!_ Bisik Yoruichi pada dirinya sendiri. _

"_Oh, menangis rupanya."_

_Yoruichi terkesiap. Suara itu lagi! Yoruichi mendorong kepalanya makin dalam, agar tak ketauan menangis. Pundaknya yang naik-turun, berusaha ia normalkan. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Ia ketahuan basah lagi menangis. Di depan Urahara lagi! Musuhnya yang selama ini mengganggunya!!_

_Tiba-tiba ada yang mengelus rambutnya, lembut. Yoruichi terdiam, dan enatah kenapa merasa lebih nyaman. _

"_Sudahalah, kita bisa mengunjunginya suatu hari nanti kan?" ujar Urahara. Ia duduk di samping Yoruichi, mengelus rambut gadis itu. "Kalau menangis, menangis saja. Jangan disembunyikan. Aku takkan menertawakanmu kok."_

"…_."_

"_Tak apa. Ayolah."_

"…_."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu."_

"_Jangan!!" Yoruichi menahan tangan Urahara. Akhirnya Yoruichi mengeluarkan wajah aslinya yang memerah, antara malu dan tangisan. _

"_Nah, kau menangis kan?"_

_Yoruichi membuang muka, namun tetap mengangguk. _

"_Butuh bahu?"_

"…_."_

"_Pundak?"_

"…_."_

"_Dada juga boleh."_

_Yoruichi mengadah, mukanya makin tak jelas sekarang. Ia menatap Urahara yang kini merentangkan tangannya. Dengan menahan rasa malu yang tak tertanggung lagi, ia meminjam dada Urahara, sebagai tempatnya menangis. Dan Urahara memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya lembut. _

"_Te-terima kasih, Ura-hara," bisik Yoruichi tersendat._

"_Panggil saja aku Kisuke."_

"_Te-terima kasih…, umm…Kisuke."_

_Sepertinya tali permusuhan sudah digunting._

_-_

_-_

Dulu, Urahara belajar bankai bersama Yoruichi. Dulu, Urahara menemukan cara cepat untuk belajar bankai dan sudah ia coba bersama Yoruichi. Dulu, Urahara berlatih bersama Yoruichi. Dulu, saat Yoruichi ulang tahun, Urahara memberikan sebuah 'kado' untuk Yoruichi—yang sangat berharga. Sampai sekarang, masih digunakan.

*

"Break dulu!!" potong Ikakku.

"Sampai sekarang masih digunakan??" tanya Renji. "Apaan tuh?"

"Baju?" tebak Yumichika.

"Karet rambut?" kini Rangiku bertanya.

"Bukannya sepatu?" Ichigo menebak.

"Sesuatu semacam mantra atau jurus yang bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi kucing?" tebak Rukia.

"Bukan! Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Pasti jurus rahasia Yoruichi yang sering ia gunakan kalau terdesak!" ucap Hitsugaya yakin.

PLETAK!!!

"Uuuhh…," semuanya memegangi kepala mereka masing-masing. Di depan mereka urat nadi Tessai berdenyut.

"Dengarkan dulu!" ujar Tessai kesal. Ia pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

*

"_Kisuke!!" panggil Yoruichi semangat. Ia menghampiri Urahara dengan shunponya yang sudah ia kuasai. "Kau di promosikan!!"_

"_Ah, ya…," jawab Urahara dengan mata menerawang. Yoruichi mendengus kesal, merasa omongannya diacuhkan._

"_Kau ini kenapa sih?! Semangat dong!" Yoruichi menepuk punggung Urahara keras._

"_Uhh…, iya, iya," Urahara mengelus punggungnya yang kesakitan. "Kenapa?"_

_Mata Yoruichi terbelalak. "Kau tak mendengarkanku?!"_

"_Ah, biar kutebak. Tadi kau bilang aku dipromosikan kan?" senyum Urahara mengembang._

"_Ya. Kau sudah mengetahuinya kan? Kenapa tak bilang padaku?" Yoruichi duduk di meja Urahara._

"_Kejutan? Kau senang kan?" Urahara terkekeh kecil. Yoruichi memutar bola matanya._

"_Ok, apa masalahmu, Kisuke?" tanya Yoruichi langsung._

"_Kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanya Urahara (pura-pura) heran. _

"_Oh, jangan pura-pura, Kisuke. Aku tahu kau. Kau tahu aku."_

"_Baiklah, baiklah…," Urahara mengangkat tangannya, seolah tertangkap basah. "Tapi… bisakah kau tahu apa masalahku?"_

"_Bankai kan? Kau belum bisa bankai sementara waktunya mepet?" tebak Yoruichi._

"_Itu kau tahu. Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya?" Urahara bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Yoruichi mendengus kesal, mengikuti Urahara keluar. Mendadak, gadis itu sudah ada di depan Urahara. _

"_Ayolah calon Kapten, biasakan memakai shunpo," goda Yoruichi yang kini menghilang lagi. Urahara tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang—mengejar Yoruichi yang kini sudah sampai di tempat mereka berlatih._

"_Ayo, keluarkan bankaimu, Kisuke!" seru Yoruichi. Urahara kini sudah ada di depannya, bersiap-siap._

_-_

"_Yoruichi!!"_

_Gadis itu menoleh, kesal. "Kau terlambat."_

"_Kau pasti akan senang mendengar alasanku terlambat," ujar Urahara bangga. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat aneh dari belakang punggungnya. Dahi Yoruichi mengernyit._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Alat untuk belajar bankai secara cepat," ujar Urahara bersiul-siul. "Biar kucoba."_

_-_

_Suara-suara zanpakuto saling bertemu terdengar nyaring. Urahara mengelus dahinya yang berpeluh keringat. Yoruichi mengamatinya dari jauh. Ia ditugaskan mengawasi Urahara sampai mendapat bankai. _

"_Hoi, Yoruichi!" _

_Yoruichi menoleh. Shinji dan Hiyori. _

"_Ada apa?" tanya Yoruichi menghampiri mereka. Hiyori menatap Urahara kesal. Shinji yang menyadari Hiyori mengawasi Urahara, tertawa kecil. _

"_Jangan begitu, Hiyori. Dia itu nanti akan jadi kaptenmu!" Shinji menepuk-nepuk kepala Hiyori yang segera dibalas dengan tendangan._

"_Aih, maaf Yoruichi kalau kami mengganggumu. Kami melihat apa yang terjadi disini karena suaranya…," ucap Shinji melirik Urahara. "Pantas. Aku tak heran. Selamat berlatih!"_

_Yoruichi hanya mengangguk._

_-_

"_Jangan main-main denganku, Kisuke!!" bentak Yoruichi. _

"_Ahahaha… ketauan ya?" Urahara muncul di depannya. _

"_Mainan anak-anak," ejek Yoruichi membuka kain yang Urahara ikatkan di matanya. "Kau puas? Dasar, masa kanak-kanak kurang bahagia!"_

"_Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," Urahara mengulum senyum. "Kau puas?"_

_Yoruichi membuka matanya. Di depannya, ada tanah lapang nan luas dengan tanah cokelat menggunung di beberapa tempat dan batu-batu—baik kecil maupun besar—bertebaran dimana-mana. _

"_Kisuke…," bisik Yoruichi._

"_Kau puas? Selamat ulang tahun Yoruichi!" Urahara tertawa lepas._

"_Ya!! Kau jenius, Kisuke!! Sayang, aku kurang puas," jawab Yoruichi tertawa keras. _

"_Eh?" Urahara menghentikan tawanya. Mereka saling berpandangan, memasuki perasaan masing-masing. _

"_Kurang… besar?" tebak Urahara. Yoruichi tersenyum lebar, mengangguk._

"_Ayo buat lebih besar!" ucap mereka bersamaan._

"_Dengan pemandian air panas tentunya," tambah Yoruichi._

_-_

_-_

*

"Ya ampuunn… kupikir apa!" seru mereka—Ikakku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Rukia—bersahut-sahutan.

"Bahkan itu masih kupakai saat berlatih bankai dulu," ucap Ichigo.

PLETAK!!

Lagi-lagi mereka mengelus kepala masing-masing.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dipotong!" omel Tessai. Ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setengah hati.

*

Setehun kemudian, Urahara memberi 'kado' yang sama pada Yoruichi, hanya lebih besar dan di tempat yang berbeda. Dan mulai saat itu, Urahara selalu memberi 'kado' yang sangat berarti untuk Yoruichi. Mereka tak pernah berkata apapun, tetapi mereka mengerti, lewat hati, lewat 'bahasa' mereka sendiri.

-

-

"_Ah, kau datang juga, Yoruichi," Urahara tersenyum lebar. _

_Yoruichi mendengus, namun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kali ini tak ada acara seperti anak-anak!"_

"_Ya, ya, tentu saja. Ikut aku," ajak Urahara menggandeng Yoruichi. Yoruichi tak menolaknya, malah menggenggam tangan Urahara makin erat. Akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang sama persis dengan 'kado' Urahara yang dulu. _

"_Kau…, kau memang gila, Kisuke," ucap Yoruichi tak bisa menahan senyumnya. _

"_Kau puas? Pertama, ini ada di tokoku, di Karakura—bukan Siretei. Kedua, ini lebih luas daripada yang kuberi dulu dan tentu saja ada pemandian air panasnya."_

_Yoruichi tertawa lepas. "Ok, aku puas…. Kau memang gila, Kisuke…."_

"_Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Urahara nyengir. Mereka berpandangan, saling menatap, dari mata, turun ke hati, naik ke otak, saling membaca pikiran masing-masing._

"_Mau bertarung?"_

"_Siapa takut?"_

_-_

"_Seperti biasa, setiap ulang tahun kau pasti kesini," ucap Urahara santai. Yoruichi mendengus, lalu berubah dari wujud kucing menjadi wujud manusianya. _

"_Bukannya aku mau menagih kado darimu, hanya saja… aku ingin mengunjungimu. Tak boleh?" omel Yoruichi kesal. "Harusnya kau bersyukur sudah ketengok meskipun—"_

_Omongan Yoruichi terhenti. Bibir Urahara melumat bibirnya lembut, namun pasti. Sebelah tangan Urahara mendorong kepala Yoruichi maju, dan tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh dagunya. Yoruichi tak memberontak dan tak melawan. Ia malah memeluk Urahara, menikmati ciumannya. _

"_Uhmm…," Urahara bergumam pelan. Tangannya menyibakkan rambut Yoruichi dan ia mengecup dahinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Yoruichi."_

_-_

_-_

*

"Wuoo… romantiiiisss…," komentar Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Rangiku. Sementara itu, sisa dari mereka bermuka merah, membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

JEGER….! Suara itu….

Mereka menoleh pelan-pelan. Eng ing eng…, Yoruichi berdiri di belakang mereka, siap menerkam. Mereka tergagap—mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Te-Tessai! Tessai yang menceritakan!!" seru mereka bersahut-sahutan. Mereka menunjuk Tessai, namun yang ditunjuk sudah pergi ke dalam.

Urahara yang ada di belakang Yoruichi hanya tertawa kecil. Yoruichi memainkan tangannya, bersiap menghajar mereka satu-satu.

"Ka-kami disini di suruh Urahara-san!" seru Rukia. Yang lainnya berpandangan, lalu menyetujui ucapan Rukia.

"Ya! Ya! Kami disuruh Urahara-san!"

Yoruichi melirik Urahara di belakangnya. Urahara hanya tersenyum dibalik kipasnya. "Kan hari ini kau ulang tahun, aku mengundang mereka semua. Boleh kan? Biar ramai."

Yoruichi mengumpat beberapa kali—kesal, namun bisa dilihat sebenarnya ia senang. Yoruichi kini balik menatap mereka yang bersiap kabur.

"Oh ya, kalian bisa membantu Tessai menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Yoruichi," ucap Urahara.

"Ya! Ya! Kami akan membantu Tessai!" ucap mereka segera kabur.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!!" seru Urahara menghentikan mereka. "Tidakkah kalian lupa sesuatu?"

Mereka tertegun sebentar dan saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah menghampiri Yoruichi dan mennyalaminya setengah takut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoruichi!" seru mereka berbarengan. Setengah menit kemudian mereka kabur, takut kena dampratan Yoruichi.

Yoruichi menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Urahara tertawa kecil dibalik kipasnya.

"Well, terima kasih atas 'kado'nya Kisuke. Itu kau yang merencanakan kan? Kau pula yang menyuruh Tessai menceritakan?" kata Yoruichi membuka kuncir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ahahaha…, biar saja. Yang penting sekarang mereka tahu soal hubungan kita kan? Daripada mereka strees, bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan tak berani bertanya pada salah satu dari kita."

"Kau memang gila, Kisuke," Yorichi berucap sambil menguncir rambutnya lagi. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Urahara terkekeh, maju beberapa langkah menuju Yoruichi. "Menurutmu, kado mana yang paling kau suka."

"Semuanya aku suka," ujar Yoruichi. Urahara menaikkan alisnya.

"Benarkah?"

Yoruichi memutar bola matanya. "Oh, baiklah! Kau tahu apa yang paling kuinginkan di hari ulang tahun—umm…."

Urahara menarik dagu Yoruichi, dan sebelah tangannya mendorong bahu Yoruichi lebih dekat dengannya. Sambil membuat jarak diantara mereka makin kecil, Yoruichi memeluk Urahara dan menciumnya.

Agak lama, beberapa menit kemudian.

"Uakh, cukur dulu kumis dan jenggotmu!!"

***

Promosi: repiu juga fic Insomnia gue.. hehehe dan fic Detective Conan yang judulnya Pandora's Box

Akhir kata REVIEW!!!


End file.
